A Rose Bursting Through The Ice
by Neon Toaster
Summary: Elsa was always a quiet, shy and timid but when she met Harry, things changed. Follow the life of Elsa and how she copes through her fifth year. My first Harry Potter fanfiction, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Neon Toaster and this is my first Harry Potter story. **

**Please Review it would be great for some feedback**

* * *

There he was again. With his friends talking happily. And there I was sitting with a book, alone. How I wished I could be friends with the trio, especially Harry, he was so sweet and brave and kind...

My name is Elsa Atkins and I am one of the many students in Gryffindor, also the only invisible student in GryffindorI have no friends in this house, why couldn't I have been put in Slytherin with my friend Arya, she had lots of friends... I'm just an unpopular nobody that no one will ever-  
"Excuse me are you saving this seat for anyone." I broke out of my reading trance to look up, I saw him, Harry, the chosen one, my one and only crush.  
"U-uh n-no go ahead and take it..." I said quietly and shyly, my face turned a dark pinky red colour.  
"Thanks." He said smiling, he picked it up and I watched him walk off, every step was so flawless. He smiled at me! HE SMILED AT ME! I wanted to stand up and happy dance. He's so amazing...

Next Day  
I was still, STILL! Replaying that moment back in my head, my cheeks went red every time I thought about it. I must pull my thoughts out of my head though, unfortunately I was late to potions... My least favourite subject with my least favourite teacher.

I ran faster and hugged my books to my chest as I flew down the almost deserted halls. When I got to the class I slowly creeped in, hopefully not being noticed by Professor Snape.  
"Miss Blevins." Snape said with a calm tone, I looked up at him, I was waiting for a punishment  
"Yes sir?" I replied nervously  
"Please take a seat over there, and Mr Potter I see you are late, not much of a surprise" Snape said, my heart stopped and I turned around to see him, he looked out of breath.  
"Im terribly sorry I'm late sir I-" Harry started to apologize but Snape stopped him  
"Yes, now go and join Elsa." Snape ignored his apology, I turned back round and my heart was beating faster. He sat down next to me and Snape continued to write things down. I was sitting next to Harry potter, THE Harry potter, nothing could be more amazing than this moment.  
"Shall we start then..." He asked, but he was also asking for my name, I felt a little sad he didn't know my name, but of course he wouldn't  
"My name is Elsa." I said to him quietly  
"It's nice to meet you Elsa." He said smiling.  
"Are you new here by any chance?" He asked me, I sighed  
"No, this is my fifth year." I said  
"Sorry... We're both in Gryffindor and I haven't even noticed you. I'm being so rude." He apologized and feeling embarrassed  
"It's fine. I'm kind of hard to find, I always have my head down in a fictional book." I said and then he laughed. That laugh... I want to hear it on repeat...  
"Mr Potter and Miss Blevins, I see more talking than work here..." Shape said coldly, he then walked off. We both stopped talking and got on with our work.

We both turned out to be great at working together and did a whole lot better than the class, and for once, Snape was impressed. Because we finished before everyone else, we had some time to chat, Harry told me about his two friends Hermione and Ron and I told him about Arya and her funny craziness. And we got along, which was the best part of it all.

The lesson ended and it was me and Harry in the classroom, I dropped my books and Harry being the kind boy he is helped me pick up my belongings.  
"Thank you." I said smiling, we walked out and we headed to our separate lessons.  
"Elsa, wait, would you like to come and meet Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked me.  
"Yes! That would be great!" I said smiling.

I'm so happy! My first friend in Gryffindor turned out to be the person I desired most in this house. I couldn't wait to meet Hermione and Ron, they sounded really nice and kind friends.

Lunch  
"Hermione, Ron, this is Elsa." Harry said, I was sat by Harry, we were facing Hermione and Ron.  
"Hi." They said simultaneously  
"Hello, Harry has told me lots about you both." I said quietly.  
"So you're in our house then I never seen you before." Ron said, he had messy ginger hair, I looked back up shyly  
"Yeah I'm really quiet..." I said quietly  
"You're really shy, it's cute." Ron said smiling, I looked down and blushed. Hermione hit Ron in the arm.

It became easier to talk to them both when Hermione asked me things, she was really formal and kind, I got to know them more and they got to know a lot about me, I think I opened up and finally made some friends. While Hermione was arguing with Ron and Harry was trying to resolve it, I looked over to the Slytherin table, I saw Arya, she was with a load of girls and boys and she was making them laugh. She looked up and waved at me, I smiled and waved back.  
"Who's that?" Harry asked  
"That's my friend Arya, we met 2 years ago." I said  
"She's really nice and funny..." I said smiling, Harry smiled at me, and i looked away blushing.  
"Elsa, I'm done with my lunch are you?" Hermione asked me  
"Yes." I replied  
"Let's go then." She said, we both got up and walked back to the common room

"Okay, so let me take a guess. You have a giant crush on Harry don't you?" Hermione said, straight as we walked in and sat down  
"Yes! How did you know?" I asked curiously.  
"Well when you talked to him your face wod go a little red and you were staring into his eyes. Not to mention when he smiled at you, you looked down, again blushing." Hermione said.  
"Yeah..." I said laughing  
"Well, I think that's really sweet and I'm glad we have a new friend." Hermione said smiling.  
"Me too." I agreed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first chapter! **

**~Neon Toaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the very long wait, I've been updating more on Wattpad than here! Please do enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up happier than usual, on any normal day I'd wake up with a lonely sad mood, but knowing I had three new friends assured me that I'm not alone.

"Shall we go to breakfast then?" Hermione asked when we were done dressing

"Yeah, let's go." I said smiling, we headed down into the common room and met with Harry and Ron, they greeted us good morning and we headed for breakfast. While we were walking down the hall we passed Malfoy and his gang

"Oh look that's sweet, Potter has a girlfriend now." Malfoy said, I looked down blushing because Malfoy pointed at me. I hated Malfoy, I didn't know him that well but Arya was always insulting him and said he was born pure evil.

"Leave us alone Malfoy..." Harry said sighing

"Why? Did I insult your girlfriend?" Malfoy said, his friends laughed, I certainly wasn't finding this amusing at all...

"Well Potter?" Malfoy said smirking evilly. I stepped forward a little

"So, do you think you're better than Harry?" I said boldly, Malfoy looked shocked, so did Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I am so much more better, because no one likes a liar" Malfoy replied, I felt my anger raising. You see Harry told everyone 'He who shall not be named' has returned and no one believed him.

"Anyone who likes Potter is an idiot as well." Malfoy said, my rage was burning like a burning house.

"Thank you but I'd rather be friends with intelligent people." I snapped back. I have no idea why I'm doing this? Why did I get my self into this

"So you're saying I'm stupid?" Malfoy said back.

"Not stupid, immature." I said with a smile, I crossed my arms in a sassy way and I could tell the trio behind me were smiling too

"How dare you call me stupid!" He shouted, he stepped closer

"I will show you your place you stupid ugly girl!" He said, he got out his wand, I wasn't having this anymore. I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face, he fell back into the wall holding his left cheek and his friends ran off.

"No one calls me stupid and NO ONE CALLS ME UGLY!" I shouted.

"Miss Blevins and Mr Malfoy I expect to see you at my office for a detention. I didn't care what Snape said, I'm just glad I got to show that brat his place. My mother always told me to be brave and fight back when I got insulted, no woman should be undergraded by a man, he needs to know his place with a woman.

I nodded at Snape and I stormed off to lunch.

"Bloody hell..." Ron said.

"Elsa, what you did back there... Was extremely brave..." Harry said

"Thank you but that boy needs to know his place..." I replied sternly, I stopped in my tracks and the three did too. I turned round and started laughing.

"Did you see his face!" Hermione laughed too, we all laughed and went for breakfast.

We discussed lots of things and Hermione told me the time when she punched Malfoy and how scared he was then.

"See, boys just need a good punching from a girl to know that girls are powerful too." Hermione said, Harry and Ron in unison leaned back in fear and we all laughed again.

After breakfast we made our way down to our class defence against the dark arts, we had a new teacher, I wish we still had Lupin to teach us, he was the best teacher.

"So let's meet our new teacher then..." I said. We all walked in and there was a small lady dressed in all pink. We quickly took seats, I saw Malfoy glaring at me and his left cheek quite bruised. I sat next to Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in front of us

"Hello class, my name is Miss Umbridge, everyone adress me properly by a good morning welcome!" She said, I think everyone in this class suddenly wanted to kill her

"Good morning Miss Umbridge..." The whole class said in annoying manner.

"So, I am your new teacher now! I'm sure you're all delighted to have me! Now everyone put your wand away!" She said happily, everyone exchanged blank confused faces.

"But Miss Umbridge, don't we need our wands to cast spells?" Ron asked her

"Mr Weasley, I'm sure by now you know you must raise your hand to speak to a teacher." She said in a posh and annoying tone. Harry slowly raised his arm.

"Yes Mr Potter?" She said turning her head to Harry.

"Why did we have to put our wands away." He asked.

"Because you will not be casting spells, you will only be reading and studying the theory and basics of it. Anyway who needs practice!" She said, she said the last part like she was throwing away leftovers from a buffet.

"But surely we need to practice to learn the spell?" I said quietly but not too quietly

"Miss Blevins I didn't see an arm raise..." She said annoyingly, I raised my arm

"Yes miss Blevins." She said

"I am terribly sorry miss, but this class was for us to practice our spells, you can't really say we can't use our wands when this lesson is primarily for casting and learning spells." I said formally, I quickly shot to look at Hermione and she smiled at me.

"But why would you need your wands?" She asked me

"Because he's back." Harry said, everyone shot to look at him

"And the liar returns..." Malfoy said under his breath, I quickly turned to Malfoy and I mouthed to him 'shut up Malfoy...' He looked down.

"Mr Potter that is just a silly lie." Umbridge said, I felt that same rage again like I did with Malfoy

"No... He is back. Harry isn't lying." I said to her, of course I believed Harry!

"Miss Blevins how dare you use that tone to a teacher!" She said angrily

"But how will we defend ourselves!?" Harry questioned in a panicked tone.

"Defend yourselves from what? There's nothing out there!" She said back.

"Yes there is, Voldemort is back!" Harry shouted not too loudly everyone gasped as Harry used his name.

"Mr Potter! I won't hear any more nonsense now sit back down! And I'll be seeing you after class!" Umbridge shouted back, Harry looked down and I felt his pain, he told the truth but no one wanted to listen...

"Now open up to page 2 and read from section A up to D." She said a lot quieter.

After class, I picked up all my belongings and walked out of the class, but Harry stayed behind.

"I didn't know you were so brave." Hermione said as we walked down the halls

"What?" I said confused

"You spoke your thoughts to the whole class and Defended Harry!" Hermione said smiling

"Yeah I guess..." I said feeling shy again. Then suddenly Harry walked out of the class room, I felt my heart beating faster and my face getting a little red

"So what did the giant pink toad say to you." Ron asked

"Well, I have to go to her office for 3 hours tonight..." Harry said sadly, I gave him a sorrowful smile.

"Also, Elsa, thank you, I'm glad I had you back there supporting me, I'm also glad that you believe me." He said looking at me and at that point, I nearly fainted, the way he said my name... It was magical... He smiled at me and I was transfixed on his eyes. Ron abruptly grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him off to their next lesson

"Your face when you stared into his eyes were adorable!" Hermione said

"Oh no! Did I look weird?!" I questioned with fear

"No, you looked at him lovingly, you don't look weird at all." Hermione said smiling

"Come on let's go!" Hermione said and we were off to our next lesson. As we walked down the hall, I got glares from Malloy, he was still angry? But he didn't look angry... I wonder what he wants from me anyway...

Thanks for reading!


End file.
